theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Darlene Fireson
Darlene Fireson is a fictional character and the gender-swapped version of Darwin Watterson. Darlene Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Fireson III is one of the main characters in The Fabulous Land of Bubblegum. She used to be Bubblegum's pet goldfish, until one day she started to grow legs, speak, and eat other foods that are not fish flakes, and became Bubblegum's loyal friend. Looks Darlene is a goldfish with legs. Her goldfish-shaped head takes up her entire body, with her fins and legs hanging down from it. She has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which she now uses as arms and hands. Her legs are much longer than her body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of her body. Usually, though, she covers them with pink and white sneakers. A common misconception is that her also wears a black shirt, but that is actually just a shadow casted by her big head. Darlene apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making her resistant to pain. The blubber's radius is about the length of Bubblegum's arm. Personality Due to her sudden entrance into the world, her world view is somewhat skewed and naive. She has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out her misconceptions and faults. She also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To her, basic spelling is complex, and the only four numbers she knows are 7, 2, and 9. Also, in The Mystery, she fails to remember anything she did the day before, while all of her other classmates remembered clearly. Despite having legs and human-like abilities such as breathing air and eating normal food, Darlene still sleeps in her fishbowl; however, because she has grown in size, she is rather squished in the fish bowl and takes the shape of it. she also still seems to like fish flakes. she has been shown that she likes to eat a lot. she particularly likes fish flakes, but she is also fond of cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darlene has referred to Mr. and Mrs. Fireson as "Mrs. Mom" and "Mr. Dad". Whether this is because she shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that she has some doubts of them being her "parents" is anyone's guess. Darlene falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a Handsome Suit. Darlene tends to follow Bubblegum's advice and suggestions, despite them being stupid and childish. More often than not, Bubblegum is not a very good influence on Darlene. Relationships Bubblegum Darlene sees Bubblegum as her mentor, for some odd reason. She's willing to listen and do just about anything for her Sister. Although she doesn't attempt to help Bubblegum when Sh'es being bullied she was willing to protect her at all costs. Elias Darlene may not like Elias as much as she likes Bubblegum, but she definitely understands him. When Bubblegum's in trouble, Elias is the first one he runs to. Darlene also convinced Bubblegum to help Elias when his action figure was stolen . Darlene despite butting heads with his intelligence from time to time, loves him as well. Nicholas Darlene doesn't talk to Nicholas that often, but she does in fact care for him. She at least mentioned helping him when both her and Bubblegum believed he was being attacked by a dog. She even acts polite and calls him 'Mr. Dad', showing that She loves and respects him Riley Darlene looks up to her Mother a lot, and hates seeing her hurt. Possibly because they connect on a stupid level. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Firesons Category:Mr. Simian's Class Category:Fishes Category:Adopted Category:Almore Junior High Category:Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Gender-Swapped Characters